Dreams do come True in Disney
by Big time LOKI'D
Summary: you and your 3 friends go to disney for your birthday, one the first day you get there you lose your friends in a disney parade while looking for them you bump into 4 Lads who you later find out to be Mcfly (sorry crap summary I know) mild language and reader insert. its a one-shot for the moment but if wanted can be a chapter story Danny/OC Harry/OC and Tom/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own the band Mcfly they own their own rights and I also don't own the Disney franchise however I do own the characters Emily, Katie and Harriet along with the plot.**

**This story is going to be a one-shot but if I get enough good reviews I will turn it into a chapter story. Hope you all enjoy reading this please review and feel free to tell me how to improve because I want to improve as much as I can.**

**Thank you **

**Oh and if you see (YN) that means your name just in case you didn't already know **

Just tonight to go and then it's my birthday, I'm so excited it is unreal because I am going to Disney land Paris, yes, I know kind of a childish thing to do for your 25th birthday but you see I never got to go as a kid because it was always too expensive for my parent so I settled for the usually holiday in Cornwall. It was my three best friends Emily, Harriet and Katie's birthday present to me because I had been going on for years about going there and they were getting kind of annoyed at me, well I better finish packing then I think I will head off to bed.

From the corner of my eye I caught the sight of the time on my alarm clock and I thought it said quarter past 5, wait what! Oh shit I need to be up by now I have be at the Manchester airport for seven O'clock, thank god I finished packing last night or I wouldn't have had any time. I've been running around like a lunatic for ten minutes before quickly running out of my house and locking it all up, parked on my drive behind my car I found Emily's fait 500 with the rest of the girls inside, so I squeezed my suitcase into the boot then hopped in to the passenger seat and we where off to the airport. When we got there Emily parked the car up and we all piled out then grabbed our luggage from the boot and made our way to the airport terminal, we had probably waited twenty minutes to half an hour before boarding the plane. The plane journey lasted an hour when we touched down in Paris we went to get our bags of the carousel that they had been loaded onto, once we had everything we walked over to the rent a car place where we ended up waiting longer than expected to get our hire car, well in the end we were given a citron C3 convertible.

The journey to Disneyland was shorter than I expected it to be, but all the way there we were singing Disney songs like when you wish upon a star, under the sea etc. by the time we got there the parks where closed so we decided to check straight into our room

"(YN), you stay here for a minute and look after our bags while we go and check in" Emily jumped in before I could even move a muscle to walk to the front desk, I was stood with Katie in the giant reception I noticed hanging on the ceiling was a giant crystal chandelier which lit up the whole room, the slate floors where so clean you could see your face in them and in the corner stood a huge suit of armour, it was like something you read about in the fairytales or see in the films then it hit me I'm in Disneyland. While taking in the beauty of the room I noticed my two other friends walking over to me, Harriet with a room key in her hand "right grab your luggage and follow me, I know where we are going" Harriet said as she swiftly walked past us grabbing her suit case as she went, the rest of us trailed on behind her. We walked through twisted hallways that each had a different theme to them, then up a staircase that corkscrewed until we reached a wooden door with a little silver plaque next to it saying 'tower suit' a giant smile crept across my face which then turned into screeches of joy

"Oh My God! I can't believe you actually paid for a suit"

"You haven't even seen the inside" Katie said as Harriet inserted the key into the lock and turned it until it went click, then grabbed hold of the huge brass door handle and pushed the door open to reveal the inside where there were two king size beds one that had a candy floss pink duvet and the other had a light blue one, behind it there where two massive wooden headboards and draped over the beds where some translucent white silk which hung from the ceiling, on one side of the room was a door that led to a bathroom and on the other was a dressing table on which where some red roses and a big bottle of champagne. It took me a while to take in the beauty of the place and the best part was that I could see the castle through the window

"Thank you so much, I absolutely love it and I can't wait for our next three days here" I said beaming with joy I could tell that my friends where happy for me and at the same time proud of themselves for what they have done for me.

It was about 9 o'clock when we had finished unpacking so we went down to the bar for a couple of drinks, I had probably had three cocktails and one or two shots, when I saw I a man walk past us with short blonde messy hair a blue and red plaid shirt and tight skinny jeans with black and green converse, but because I was quite drunk I didn't really pay attention to much after that.

In the morning I was quite surprised to find that I hadn't got a headache, so I jumped out of bed full of excitement, I ran into the bathroom and had a nice hot shower then afterwards I applied a small amount of makeup a bit of light foundation some black eye liner and mascara and finally put my hair into fishtail plait on the right side of my head, then I ran to my wardrobe and started to pick out an outfit, since it was the beginning of December I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt under a cream woolly jumper which on top of I wore my brown leather jacket to finish with it I wore my dark blue converse to match my shirt. By the time I had finished getting dressed my friends were ready to go, as soon as I put on my brown jacket we were off. We had to go down to a shuttle bus which would take us into the Disney parks

"So what parks do we want to go in today?"Katie asked

"Well, I think today we should go into the main park with the castle because that has the most rides and then we can do the studios tomorrow, how does that sound?" Harriet said, we all agreed with her anyway I wanted to see the castle first so as soon as we where past the gates and where in the park Harriet set down some ground rules which where

Stay together or with someone else

Don't get lost in a parade

Well there were only two because she couldn't think of any more, as soon as we walked through the entrance onto the main street I was amazed there where little old fashioned shops and fake snow covered the ground and to top it all off the parade was just going by, there was hundreds of people lining the pavements as I tried to get a good view so I could take some pictures. When the parade had finished I turned around to talk to my friends but they had gone so much for rule 1, as I was rushing around trying to find them I bumped into a group of four young men I just apologized to them and scuttled off in a panic, after searching for half an hour I found them just about to get into the queue for the it's a small world ride so I ran over and joined them

"Where have you been?" they said in unison

"I was going to ask you the same question but any way I have found you all now" I replied then I turned around to see who was behind us in the queue it turned out to be the four boys from earlier on one of which looked familiar. I felt really bad for earlier

"Excuse me, I just want to apologize for earlier it's just that I had lost my friends and It's my first time in Disney so I was quite panicky about it so I am really sorry" I told them but they didn't seem to mind that much

"It's okay honestly, I'm tom by the way this is Harry" he pointed to the tall guy standing next to him with short brown that was peaked at the front and a scar on the side of his head then continued to speak "This is here's Danny" tom pointed to another man who also had brown hair but it was slightly lighter than Harry's and longer as well, Danny's hair was pushed up at the front "and not forgetting Dougie" he finished then looked towards a man with long ish dirty blonde hair that had been straightened and his long fringe had been brushed to one side of his face

"Nice to meet you all I'm (YN), this is Emily, Katie and Harriet" I pointed each of my friends out when I said their names

"So what brings you girls to Disney?" Harry asked

"Well it's my twenty fifth birthday so the girls all put some money together and paid for us to come"

"oh right, that's cool, you probably don't know want to know the reason why we are here but I'm going to tell you anyway, basically we are in a band called Mcfly and we are playing a gig here in the park tonight if you want to come?"

"Oh shit! I feel really bad now because I didn't recognise you I'm so sorry, it's just that I have heard your songs on the radio but I couldn't put the names to faces because I haven't seen any pictures of you, and about the gig the girls and I would love to come"

"And maybe we could go and get some drinks after" Emily joined in followed by Tom

"Yes, that sounds like a good Idea but beware we are honestly mad when we are all drunk"

"Oh don't worry I'm the same, (YN) is the happy, giggly drunk along with Katie and Harriet is the emotional one"

Afterwards we carried on talking then slowly one by one everyone had soon joined in to the convocation and then not much longer we were at the front of the queue for the it's a small world ride Danny decided he wanted to sit with me, Harry was with Harriet because they seemed to be getting along quite well if you know what I mean, there was another little budding romance happening between Tom and Emily and Finally the two little kids Dougie and Katie where sat together messing around. As we boarded the boat Tom started talking

"I know the person who wrote this song"

"Oh here we go again" Danny butted in before Tom could get any further in his little tale as we were going around the ride me and Danny decided to have a little fun and compare the dolls the band members and my friends

"That one is defiantly Dougie; he has the same hair style and everything"

"ahhhh and the two love birds there that's Harry and Harriet" the pair of us burst out into fits of laughter as Harry and Harriet turned around and gave us daggers from the front of the boat where they were nestled into each other, Harry had his arm draped across Harriet's shoulder and she had her head resting on his shoulder, Danny lent across and whispered to me

"well that happened fast, you know Harriet and Harry, one minute they don't even know each other next thing you know they are cuddling up, I think someone will be having fun tonight"

After Danny had finished I started to snigger at his comment which earned me another set of daggers off Harriet, a couple of seconds later the ride had finished and instead of going our separate ways we all decided to stay together. The next ride we wanted to do on was space mountain mission 2 well Katie, Danny, Dougie and I did, Emily wouldn't go on because she doesn't really like rollercoaster's so Tom offered to stay with her and Harriet and Harry just didn't want to go on it.

I thought the queue would be longer because it said there was a 60 minute waiting time for the ride but we ended up getting on the ride in just 20 minutes which I didn't think was that bad going considering, we sat in the same pairs as we did for the last ride so I was next to Danny again which I didn't mind because I might have a small crush on him. As we were waiting to be fired out of this tube, I felt a hand grab hold of my leg and grip it tightly

"Are you okay there Danny? It's just gripping my leg really tightly, I don't mind the fact that you are gripping my leg it's just the fact that you are cutting of the blood supply to the rest of my leg"

"Oh crap! Sorry"

"Don't worry about it he he"

When we got off Space Mountain which is a great ride by the way we got off and went in search of Tom, Emily and the other two we found them sat in the food court

"Right what do you lot want to go on now?" Katie said

"Well I think we should wonder over to frontier land and go on the rides in there because there's quite a lot and they aren't just fast rollercoaster's either you have a haunted house and some other stuff"

"Good idea Dougie, lead the way"

We probably spent maybe 3 hours if not longer in that section of the park the time was now around 4:30 and the park shuts at 6 so the boys can perform at 7.

"How about we have another hour in the park and then we could always come back tomorrow or the day after that?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea harry" Dougie added

So as planned we spent another hour in the park in frontier land where we went on Big thunder mountain and the haunted mansion on the first ride I sat next to Harry to try and separate him and Harriet that was Danny's idea because he found it funny because Harry got really pissed off when he did stuff like this, but I don't think Harriet minded, then in the haunted mansion I went with Tom because he said he wanted to talk to me some more.

"We better go and get ready to perform so we will see you all at the concert tonight, yes?"

"Of course we are Danny; anyway we all like your songs and the lot of you so we have no reason not to come" I told Danny

"I was just checking that's all, anyway we need to hurry back to the hotel because we need to get our hair done and put on the clothes we are wearing for the concert, bye see you in about half an hour"

Afterwards we got to the hotel and went our separate ways. We ran up to our room because we realized we only had thirty minutes to get ready so I decided to curl my hair and got changed into my dark red skater skirt with my black shirt, on top of which I wore my short black trench coat finally on my feet I wore some brogues of a similar red to my skirt, I kept my make up the same because I decided it would be too much hassle to redo it all, I was the second to get ready Katie was the first she was wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans some black converse, her black and grey striped jumper finally she had her black leather jacket over the top, next to enter the room Harriet I think she was the one who had probably made the most effort she had a cream skater style dress on with a lace back, she had her brown leather Jacket on and some brown ballet flats on as well, she also had straightened her hair and re dome her make up so she had like a brown Smokey eye look Harriet had put some eyeliner and mascara on as well, Finally about five minutes after Harriet had finished Emily came out of the bathroom she had her hair in a bun on the side of her head she had the slightest bit of black eyeliner and mascara on, Emily chose to wear some black opaque tights with some plain black shorts and a black and white spotty sleeveless top on her feet she wore some black ankle boots, Emily decided to wear her long navy blue coat with the fur around the collar.

We had gotten ready just in time, so we ran down to meet the lads in reception where we had agreed to meet them before hand, when we got there Dougie handed up four backstage passes. The boys gave us a lift back to the park so that we didn't have to walk on the journey I got talking to the lads manager fletch

"So you're the girls this lot have been talking non-stop about for the past half an hour"

"Oh, well I'm not surprised that harry would have been talking about Harriet, and I would probably say that Tom has been talking about Emily because I think he likes her, and I know that she definitely likes him"

"How do you know?"

"Well she's been my best friend for 22 years so I know her pretty well and I have always been able to tell when she likes someone"

"Oh right, so are you a Mcfly fan?"

"To say that I'm a fan would be lying, but I have heard their songs and I really like them, my favourites are love is on the radio, star girl and probably met this girl and obviously. Anyway it must be fun being the manager of a successful band?"

"It has both its good times and bad, to be honest sometimes I feel more like a babysitter than a manager because they are all children hiding in the bodies of men, but that's what fun about then their childish ways"

When we arrived we saw the stage was set up right in front of the castle, it was quite big and in front of the stage was the VIP area where the boys arranged for us to sit along with their manager and the manager of the Disney Park and his 16 year old daughter, But first we went back stage because there was probably 20 minutes before they were going to letting people in. Backstage there were three sofas and a coffee table, so we all sat down and had a chat about life in general, that seemed to pass the time. When it was time for Mcfly to go on stage Harriet wished Harry good look by practically snogging his face off, nice,

"Do you want to really piss them off" I heard Danny whisper in my ear

"And how are we going to do that?"

"It will be easier if I show you"

As soon as he had finished talking he slowly start to move his face closer to mine and within a split second his lips where touching mine I felt wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer out of the corner of my eye I could see the look on Harriet's face and had to pull away because I need to laugh, she looked so annoyed, but if only I hadn't looked at her I could have still been having that perfect little moment with Danny and I know that it was only to take the piss out off Harry and Harriet but it felt like more than that to me.

"Well, it worked, oh and Good luck Danny"

"Thanks"

**Please review and tell me if you want me to make it a chapter story and any kind of improvements are welcomed thank you so much for reading **

**Big time LOKI'D aka Charlotte**


End file.
